


Horizontal Gravity

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve messes up the hotel reservations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizontal Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws.

“What?” Steve asked, pulling his sweatpants over his boxers.   
  
Danny just stared at him from the other side of the king-size bed, stripping off his pants, leaving him in his boxers and a shirt.   
  
“It’s not my fault they messed up the reservation, you know,” Steve said defensively, disappearing with his toothbrush in hand towards the bathroom.   
  
“I was just wondering if you’ll take up the whole bed. Or if you’re a snorer,” Danny shrugged, slipping under the sheet.   
  
“Only when I’m drunk,” Steve called out from the bathroom.   
  
Danny hummed something in response, curling up on his side, feeling sleep taking over already. He wasn’t sure how long he had slept when he was awoken by a warm body pressed up against his. Danny leaned into the touch instinctively, his hand covering the arm curled around his stomach.   
  
“Call me crazy but this doesn’t seem like your side of the bed anymore,” Danny mumbled, making no effort to push Steve back.   
  
“Must be horizontal gravity,” Steve mumbled back, but Danny could clearly feel the grin pressed up against his neck.   
  
“Horizontal gravity?” Danny asked, and when he turned his head slightly he felt Steve’s warm breath tickle the skin under his ear, “I seriously don’t understand how these lines ever work for you…”   
  
“Don’t know either,” Steve said, tightening his grip around Danny’s waist and slipping his knee in between Danny’s thighs, “But there must be a reason or you’d be punching me in the balls right now.”   
  
Danny let out a clipped laugh, but let his fingers slide over the back of Steve’s hand, slipping in between Steve’s fingers and squeezing. Steve made a tired but approving sound.   
  
“Steve?” Danny asked softly.   
  
“Hmmm.”   
  
“There was no problem with the reservation, was there?”   
  
“Just go to sleep Danno.”


End file.
